


Nightclub

by coolasdicks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, it's mainly Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolasdicks/pseuds/coolasdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill:</p><p>"Can you do a fic where Ryan gets hit on, to the point of it being uncomfortable, and Ray coming to save him? Like Ray just walks up, shoves himself between Ryan and the person, and says something along the lines of, "hey, I see that you’re uncomfortable with this person here, so why don’t we go back to our table?" QwQ"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightclub

Despite his reputation of ‘the tech guy’ around the office, Ryan was surprisingly good in social situations.

Maybe it was his charming smile, or the way his eyes twinkled mischievously when he sized up whomever he was talking to. It led to flirty encounters and sometimes awkward misunderstandings, but even Ryan was surprised to find himself in a relationship with five other men. He was more surprised, pleasantly so, to find that he absolutely, utterly loved every second of it.

It was Gavin and Michael, unsurprisingly, who encouraged their frequently evening outings, generally to bars but occasionally to the raunchy nightclub.

This was where Ryan floundered.

There were hands everywhere, grabbing uncomfortable places, and bodies grinding against his, sweaty and smelling strongly of alcohol and the odd mixture of perfumes and colognes each individual was wearing. His lovers were easily separated from him, which he didn’t like in the first place just on principle of not being able to see them in this atmosphere, but it also meant that Ryan had a  _lot_ of unwelcomed come on’s.

He was inching through the crowd, finding it difficult to squeeze through the basically nonexistent gaps between bodies, when a pair of hands gripped his waist. This had been happening all night, but the tight grasp caught his attention immediately, the thumbs of whoever it was massaging into his tense muscles.

“I see that you’re trying to get through,” said a deep voice into his ear. Ryan looked over and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, how could you tell,” Ryan said, giving the man a sarcastic smile.

“Let me help,” the man said before just pulling Ryan out of the crowd. The wrong direction.

“Uh,” Ryan said over the music. It was a lot quieter away from the dance floor, and he was a little irked to see the man grinning at him as if his problem had miraculously been solved. “If you didn’t notice, I was actually trying to get to the other side of the dance floor.”

“I wouldn’t bother,” the man shrugged, leaning against the bar. He ordered a drink and looked back at Ryan. “What can I get you?”

“No thanks, I –”

“You look like a Sunset kinda guy,” the guy guessed, smirking. He turned back to the bartender and slid a few bills over the table, telling her to  _hurry back, hon, can’t keep the fans waiting._

Asshole.

“Really, I’m good,” Ryan reiterated, holding up his hands. Unfortunately, the stranger took that as an invitation to gently grab his wrists and playfully tug him to the bar, where Ryan regretfully took a seat. If he glanced towards the crowd, he was fairly sure he could see Jack’s big beard on the other side of the room.

“You’re too cute to be drowning alone,” the stranger joked. He stuck out a hand and shook Ryan’s without hesitating. “I’m John.”

“Ryan. And I was actually looking for who I came here with…” Ryan said, craning his neck in the far-fetched hope of catching one of his lover’s eyes. This guy looked like a shark, with a thin dark beard and pointy canines. His icy blue eyes followed Ryan hungrily, not looking away from him even when their drinks arrived.

“She’s probably fucking some guy in the bathroom,” the guy said, taking a long drink from his glass. Ryan made a face at the vibrant orange concoction ‘John’ pushed his way, but he tactfully took it anyway. He didn’t drink from it.

He made a quick decision regarding what he should tell his guy. By the way he was appraising Ryan like a tasty piece of meat, he was interested and his douche-y attitude led Ryan to believe that his standing relationship would not only be disrespected, but maybe even insulting to John.

“He, actually, and no, I trust he’s not,” Ryan said firmly, making sure to maintain eye contact. John didn’t seem phased. In fact, he looked a little excited at the prospect of a challenge. Ryan grimaced.

“Ah,” John said, take a long sip from his drink before smiling at Ryan. “You have a lot of faith in your boyfriend, then.”

“I do,” Ryan said lightly, keeping his tone purposefully polite. “I guess you could say I’m a trusting person.”

John grinned. “That’s good to hear,” he said, leaning forward, placing a hand on Ryan’s knee. “I’m pretty trustworthy, you know.”

Ryan put his hands against John’s chest and gently but firmly began to push him away. “I am too,” Ryan said. “So I don’t cheat. Sorry.”

“C’mon,” John said with playful exasperation. Ryan was alarmed to feel him start to push back, and he realized with narrowed eyes that this guy was a lot bigger than him. He might be in trouble here. “I’m not suggesting we have an affair – maybe just a quick fuck in the bathroom.”

John leaned all the way into his personal space, a warm tongue coming out to lick at his earlobe as big arms trapped him in his chair. He moved back in discomfort, eye twitching when his back hit the chair, unable to lean fully away from this jerk.

“I am not interested,” Ryan said loudly, making a displeasured and very manly squeak when teeth bit down on his ear, a little too rough to be arousing, even in normal circumstances. “Ow –”

“Hey!”

Ryan jolted at Ray’s agitated tone, just the sound of his lover’s voice, no matter how mad, sent a flurry of reprieve into his heart. He sighed in relief, especially when John let go of his earlope, the small piece of skin throbbing in discomfort. He rubbed it, grumbling, and looked at Ray, doing a double-take in surprise.

The younger man was standing rigid with clenched fists, his dark eyes bright and livid. His messy dark hair was tousled and sweaty, the skin of his neck slick with perspiration from the heat of the club. Breathing a little heavily, Ray stalked forward, shocking the two other men when he didn’t hesitate to slip into the small space between the two’s bodies, effectively blocking Ryan off from John.

Ryan stared at Ray when the other man turned away from John, who was gawking. Ray paid him no mind, instead loudly saying, “You look uncomfortable with this person here, so why don’t we go back to our table?”

At the look in Ray’s eyes, Ryan just nodded, taking Ray’s offered hand and sliding from the barstool. He left his untouched drink on the table before following Ray as he weaved them into the crowd, skillfully avoiding any swinging elbows or knees, and even managing to guide Ryan through a path with no flailing limbs. Ryan didn’t even look back as he trailed after Ray, breathing easier now that it was Ray who was tightly clutching his hand.

They broke free of the crowd, the air fresh on the other side. Ryan rubbed the flashing lights out of his eyes as he released Ray’s hand.

“You alright?” Ray asked nervously, watching Ryan with big eyes.

“Yeah,” Ryan said with a breathy laugh. “Thanks, Ray.”

Ray gave him a big smile, leaning up to give Ryan a deep kiss, making sure to convey to the older man that Ryan was  _his._ His, and Ray would fight for him. Ryan smiled into the possessive, but sweet gesture.

“You don’t get to leave our sight now,” Ray announced once they parted, taking Ryan’s hand again and pulling him towards the table in the far corner, where Ryan could see the rest of the gang laughing and occasionally smooching. They all seemed a little more than tipsy. “Well, my sight,” Ray corrected himself, being the only sober one.

Ryan followed him diligently, sliding into the booth next to his small lover and reaching an arm around his shoulders. Ray melted under his touch. He spent the night quietly, and subtly thanking Ray, happiness filling his heart when he caught the other looking at him with love in his eyes.

Okay. Maybe these outings weren’t  _that_  bad.


End file.
